Poison English Version
by Aileen Daw
Summary: A songfic of Draco and Ginny.


POISON

By Aileen Daw

"_You're cruel, device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill…" _

Ginny went up the stairs faster than ever, crying. She got to a room on the seventh floor and slammed the door.  
_"How could he accept that?"_  
She was outraged. Harry Potter had just showed he was a coward.  
_"I thought he was my friend ..."_  
She slided by the wall and reached the ground. She heard footsteps approaching and raised her head to see who it was.  
Draco Malfoy.  
- What do you want? - She barely faced him. - Get out.  
- I heard.  
Ginny lifted her head again.  
- What?  
- Stupid Potter with his girlfriend. - Draco remained with that unreadable expression.  
- You must have loved it, right?  
- Why do you say that? - Draco approached the window, looking outside.  
- Oh, why? It must have been the greatest pleasure of your life: Harry Potter has made Virginia Weasley cry.  
- Ah, I did have a pleasure. - He said, smiling. He stopped pretending to watch the sky and looked at her. – You're right on this.  
- You're so predictable. - She said, now staring angrily.  
- You're not as smart as you think, you know? - Draco asked, with an ironic tone.  
- So tell me, Draco Malfoy, - she said, rising - which is that pleasure of yours, if I'm wrong.  
- My pleasure - he said, approaching her - is to see that Potter will never have you after that. It is _me_ who should have you.  
- And why would that be? - Gina asked, staring at him.  
- Because I know how to treat a woman. I_ know_ what you like.

That Ginny knew to be true. She knew this because he insisted on provoking her. His kisses, always so intense, so full of desire; no one had ever made her feel the way that those kisses did. The way he smiled when he knew she had been affected by his provocations. The way he appeared and then disappeared, only to leave her confused. And the way he held her arms and made her surrender, after trying in vain to let go.

"_I wanna love you but I'd better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison"_

- Because I know how to treat a woman. I _know_ what you like.  
Yes, he knew. But she could not always do what he wanted!  
Draco came closer. Now, their faces were just inches away. He put his hand on her waist, gently, causing her to close her eyes.  
- Come on, Weasley - Draco whispered in her ear. - I know you want it too.  
Gina did not stop looking at him, fighting her desire to kiss him. His perfume, a smell she already knew, that made her want to touch him, feel him. That narcotic smell. She suppressed those desires so forbidden. So forbidden, but so tempting ...  
- Why? – She asked.  
- Perhaps you realize - he almost touched his nose on hers. She could feel the mint breath in his mouth - that Potter is not so perfect as you see him.  
- You don't fool me, Malfoy. - She should move away, but she didn't. - You never liked my family, and now you're making this proposal. Me. A Weasley.  
- I don't have to justify myself to you. - He pulled her closer, touching their bodies.

"_You're poison running through my veins…" _

- I'm not a toy, Malfoy! - She pushed back. - I will not let you play with me again.  
- It's not a game! – he exclaimed. - I think you want to suffer for life, then. - He added, when she remained silent.  
- No, I don't! But it's not that, Malfoy. It's _you_, you know what that means? _You and me_!  
_"What am I saying?__I'm agreeing with that?"_  
- So? It's no big deal. It's nothing. - Draco came closer again, but now behind her.

"_I don't wanna break these chains…"_

- It would be our secret, Weasley. – He whispered, touching her waist again, with both hands. That touch caused her chills. She closed her eyes again, trying to ignore the sensation he caused when he did it. - Something that _Potter_ wouldn't know.  
- I don't care about him anymore.  
- Oh, really? - He asked, letting go of her - Why are you still crying, then?  
He said the right thing. She hated it! He knew exactly how to persuade her to do what he wanted! Were they so similar, he knew exactly how to get to her? Or was she just weak?

"_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace, on sweat"_

- If you prefer, keep suffering then. - He walked to the door.  
- Not a game, huh? - She asked, making him stop. - So, what would it be?  
- You and I, having fun. Nothing more.  
Draco pulled her back to him, bringing his face close to hers.  
_"This is crazy."_  
But she just let him keep coming, now closer to her lips. She didn't interrupt him, but stayed there until their lips met. Oh, those cold lips, now so comforting. Still in tears, she gave into the kiss. He pulled her against him, causing their bodies to lean. She put her arms around his neck, feeling every part of him she could. He felt his lips, deeply attached to hers.  
And then she realized: the only person who had made her feel those feelings was her enemy. It was the man who, for years, hated her, cursed her. And now, he was as involved in the kiss as she was.  
_"I must have lost my mind,"_ she thought, without caring. She didn't need any reason.


End file.
